Chapter 5 Seduction of Sportacus
by suspicious
Summary: Irresistable...that's what you are


Sportacus gazed down at this lady that he had only met a day ago. He had never imagined that his weekend would be like this, and as she reached up to pull him towards her, he felt such a surge of emotion. Surely it wasn't possible to fall in love this quickly, was it ?

He kissed her lips, and she surrended to his embrace,arching her body beneath him.

"I want to please you", he whispered in her ear, "what would you like me to do?"

"Just carry on with that", she replied breathlessly, as his kisses moved down her neck and towards her breasts,"

She closed her eyes as she felt him move his body downwards. She felt his warm breath reach her stomach, and his tongue brushed against her skin, just below her navel. "Oh yes", she gasped, as he gently traced across the top of her pubes, teasing her with the promise that he might go lower...

Somewhere in the distance she could hear a phone ringing...it was her mobile...Sportacus stopped what he was doing.

"No! No! Leave it!" she urged, "please don't stop!" She tried to pull him down again, but he stood up. "Oh, this isn't fair!" she whined.

"But Catherine, it could be urgent. Don't you think you should get it?" He walked across the room to her bag and fished the ringing phone out." It says 'Milford' on the screen...what do you want to do?"

"Oh give it here, he'll only worry if I don't answer" He handed her the phone, " Hi Milford, what's up?" She watched Sportacus walk naked to the fruit bar, and begin squeezing oranges into a glass.

"Oh Catherine, we were getting worried. No-one has seen you since lunchtime, is everything alright? Where are you?"

"I'm fine, Milford, I'm with Sportacus."

"Oh, that's nice"

If he only knew just _how_ nice.

Sportacus returned to the duvet and lay next to her.He started to do sit ups while he waited for her to finish the call.She was so distracted by his gorgeous toned six pack that she didn't catch what her brother said next, and there was an awkward silence as Milford waited for an answer to a question that she hadn't heard.

"Oh, sorry Mil', what was that?" She dragged her thoughts away from Sportacus's body, and tried to regain her composure as he turned over and began push ups. She should be under there!

"I said, if Sportacus is there, could I speak to him? I need his help with something tomorrow" repeated Milford, unaware of the situation.

"_Sure_, let me pass the phone to him!" She smiled as she held the phone out, "He'd like to speak to _you" _

Sportacus took the phone. Catherine watched as every muscle in his taut abdomen flexed with each move that he made.So toned.She reached out and traced every ridge of his six pack with her fingertips. She felt his hand stroke the back of her head as he continued his conversation with the Mayor, and she moved closer to him resting her head on his chest. She could feel his heartbeat, strong and regular.She sighed as she recalled the intimacy that they had shared over the last 24 hours.Lifting her head, she began kissing him all over his chest and abdomen. Her hand slid downwards to his penis, and with just a few strokes, it became rigid in her hand.

Meanwhile, Sportacus was doing his best to hold a conversation.

"Ah Sportacus. Bessie...I mean Miss Busybody... has asked me, to ask you , if you would help with the setting up of the Fancy Dress Day tomorow.We have some tables and things to...Sportacus are you alright? You're breathing very heavily"

"Fine!" Sportacus managed to blurt out, as Catherine worked her magic. "I'm just fine...no problem . Of course I can help you tomorrow. I'll be down early in the morning. Is that all, Mayor?" He couldn't contain the groan that came from his lips, as she began caressing the tip of his penis, and he had to cover the mouthpiece with his other hand, as he pleaded with her to stop," Catherine, come on, please..wait a minute!"

"Well actually" continued the Mayor, there was _one_ other thing...now let me think...what was it? Erm,..no it wasn't that, I know it was something to do with tomorrow..."

Sportacus tried to curtail the conversation, "Maybe you'll remember later. You _could _call back!" He wondered whether he would be able to come quietly, because he was almost on the verge of it. Catherine had begun rubbing the shaft of his penis, gripping, but not too tight. Fast, then more slowly. Her other hand stroked his balls, just feather-like touches. The sort that pleasure, but at the same time tease.

He had to stop her before it was too late.He grabbed her hand to stop any further movements, and tried to concentrate just on the phone call...

"Ah...I remember now!" Milford's voice rang in Sportacus's ear again." Bessie...I mean ..well yes, Bessie. I feel I can call her that..she wondered whether you and Catherine would like to go to her house tomorrow to choose a costume from a selection that she has...she has quite a few..."

"That sounds great, Mayor." Sportacus answered, but his mind was elsewhere.

"You know Mayor, I think _Catherine _would like to speak to you now...I'll pass you back to her and I'll see you bright and early tomorrow"

He grinned triumphantly, as Catherine had to release her grip and take the phone again.

"Hi, Milford..." She grinned as Sportacus got up. In an effort to take his mind off thing, he dropped to the floor and started some more push-ups. She could see in the fading light how his penis still stuck out at a right angle to his body, and each time he dipped, it touched the floor.

"What was it that you wanted, Catherine?", Milford asked, forcing her to abandon her naughty thoughts...temporarily, anyway.

She racked her brain.."Oh , I just wanted to say thank you for the lovely meal yesterday...I didn't get a chance to say it properly, and, well...thanks"

"Oh, you're very welcome, I don't often get the chance to spoil my little sister, do I? I was just telling Sportacus that Bessie has some costumes for you to choose from, if you'd like to call at her house tomorrow morning"

"Yes, that would be great. About 10.30? O.K Milford, I have to go now... I'll see you tomorrow, at the Fancy Dress,yeah? O.K Bye, yeah, Bye" She snapped the phone shut. Now, where were they?

"Come here..." She beckoned to him with one finger. He jumped up from his exercises and walked towards her.

"You are very, very naughty" he said

"Are you going to punish me then?" She knelt up and walked, on her knees, towards him "Be gentle with me!...Well no_ too_ gentle"

"How can I punish you for something that you can't _help _" He held her chin in one hand "You just can't resist me for more than a few minutes. It's not your fault...you're only human and I'm just irresistable...in a super-hero kind of way" He leant towards her and kissed her.

She pulled away. Now that was a challenge, "What ...you think I can't resist you? That's ridiculous! I have incredible will-power".

He bit his bottom lip, and rubbed his chin." I don't think so". He fixed her in his stare.Those gorgeous eyes of his. Just one look and he could do _anything_ he wanted to her.She averted her gaze before he pulled her under his spell again. How was she going to win this if she couldn't even look at him without creaming her panties.

"I'm going to have a shower" she said . They smiled at each other.

He grabbed her wrist, grinning,and placed her hand on his penis. "We have a little unfinished business, don't we?"

"Erm, I don't really fancy it anymore" She removed her hand from where he had placed it."You see! I'm resisting you." She headed for the shower hoping she could reach the sanctuary of the bathroom before he could convince her otherwise.

"Really?" He said sarcastically as he stood up and followed her. He caught up with her, and pressed her against the wall next to the bed," So, you can resist... ..this?" He kissed her passionately on her mouth, holding her face in his hands. The sort of kiss that leads to other things.

"Yep...no problem" she replied, trying again to make her way into the bathroom.But his hold on her was too strong.Or was it that she wasn't really _trying_ to get away?

"How about...this?" He began nuzzling her neck and his hands were everywhere . He was getting too good at this..if that's possible, she thought. " You can resist this _too_?" he asked.

She caught her breath and closed her eyes, throwing her head backwards.

"Ah-hah...I don't think you _can _resist_ that_!" His smile was so sexy.

"Of course I can!" She could feel her crotch becomming increasingly wet.

"Mmm ..I see...And what about... this?" He lifted her legs around his waist and held her there. His erection pressed into her. He could have entered her easily, buthewas playing with her. He knew she wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. He could feel her wetness against him.

She couldn't get any words out for a moment." Well, that's a _little _more difficult..".." she managed, eventually. She put her arms around his neck, and began rubbing him against her clitoris..

"Gee, only a_ little more difficult_? I'm running out of ideas" He pretended to be deep in thought for a moment, "Oh, I know...how about ..._this_? He thrust into her, pulling her buttocks towards him.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed...He thrust purposefully, slowly, but each thrust was so powerful. She tightened her legs around his waist.

"I think you stopped resisting?" he whispered.

"No...not really... I could ...take it... or... leave it" she said, in time with his thrusts.

"Do you want me to stop then?" he teased.

"If you want to" she managed to say trying, and failing, to sound disinterested

"O.K...If that's what you want" He withdrew his penis, hoping all the while that she didn't call his bluff, because he really wanted to fuck her.

He put her down and began to turn away.

"NO!...No,no,no,no" She grabbed his arm and spun him round," what are you doing...if you stop now, I swear I'll die from ...not having an orgasm."

"But you weren't enjoying it" he teased

"I was!" Catherine tried to climb up and get her legs back round his waist "Please..." She began kissing him.

"You said that you weren't...'Stop any time you like'...that's what you told me" He was enjoying this.

"I lied" She couldn't lose this aching between her legs. She had to get that cock back inside her

"You _lied? That's not nice"_

Just a little lie...well a _few_ little lies, but you must have known, by the way I was acting!"

"Well, I don't know...maybe you were _faking it_ just to make me feel better"

He sat on the edge of the bed, and Catherine climbed onto his lap. He wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer.The feel of her body pressed against him, and her kisses, were making it harder and harder, in more ways than one!

Heallowed her to push him back onto the bed, and he let out an arousedgroan as she slid his throbbing penis inside her again. She clenched him there, and began moving her hips backwards and forwards. Her breathing became heavier and she was moaning in a way that knew meant she was approaching the point of no return.

Sportacus closed his eyes as he hands moved to her hips.He held them, but let _her _set the pace, as he relished every slide in and out of that wet ,warm paradise between her legs. She leant forward so that he could lick her breasts,but the sight of them jiggling up and down as she moved, was too much. He clenched his buttocks as he felt himself jolting his come into her, calling her name as he climaxed. She came too, screaming as she did so. Her cries made his orgasm more intense.

They sleptpeacefully until the morning, when the voiceof Sportacus's onboard computer woke them " Auto pilot disengaged. Please rise and commence manual Pilot adjustment"

Sportacus stretched. Normally, he would have jumped out of bed. But he found it so dificult dragging himself away from the warmth of Catherine's body. He knew she would be happy to start the day as they had finished the last one, but he had to get up, or the airship would drift. He slid out of bed, and began adjusting the ship's steering. "Manual settings complete" said the voice."Auto pilot re-engaged". He went to the fruit bar, squeezed two glasses of orange juice, and returned to the bed. Catherine sat up and took one of the glasses as he held it out to her.

"How are you today?" he asked with a grin, "Finished playing silly games?"

She drank her juice, "I'll get you back" she said. He knew she probably would, too.

"Are you ready to get up?" He took her empty glass, and walked back to the food bar.

"Yeah, I feel great today." Catherine _did _feel great, and it all down to this man.

"Good, because we have to go down to Lazytown...Remember?...the Fancy Dress Day"

"Uh-huh...It should be fun, _what_ time does it start?"

"2pm, but I have to go down and help set up, so I'll be leaving in a little while. Do you want to come with me? You can go and pick a costume from Bessie's house while I help the Mayor."

"_You _have to pick a costume too"

"No...I already _have_ a costume.It's blue, remember!"

"Oh don't be so boring Sportacus...you've got to join in. Please, for me"

"We'll see..."

"They arrived in Lazytown just after 10.30, and were greeted by the Mayor who was already panicking because things weren't ready.

"Don't worry Mayor" Sportacus reassured him, "We'll have it sorted in no time. Catherine, why don't you go and check out the costumes. Look there's Bessie."

Just as he had finished speaking, Bessie's voice boomed across the square, " Catherine, oh Catherine, I'm so glad that you came. I'm really looking forward to us spending some girl time together.We'll leave the men to do the hard work, and we'll just chat and drink coffee. Come along my dear, the kettle's on" She linked her arm through Catherine's and led her off in the direction of her house."See you later boys" she called over her shoulder.

"Oh, have fun" replied the Mayor.

The two women were soon chatting like old friends. Catherine had really taken a shine to Bessie, and despite the age difference she found her really easy to talk to ."Look at this one!" cried Bessie excitedley, as she held up a costume of a cow. "This was one of Mr Rotten's. He donated it. You know he isn't as nasty as people think" She lowered his voice, "In fact, only yesterday, I saw a side of him that no-one else has seen. I can't say _too_ much as he made me promise I wouldn't tell anybody, but suffice to say, he is a normal man, with needs...many needs"

"Why Bessie, what _do _you mean?" Catherine knew what she was talking about, but acted surprised when Bessie, without too much persuasion, told her_ exactly_ what had happened...in all it's sordid detail.

Catherine was genuinely astonished that Bessie and Robbie had...well...done it.

Just think they may have been doing it at the same time as she and Sportacus were. Urrggh. She smiled sweetly at Bessie and promised that her secret was safe wit her...She couldn't wait to tell Sportacus!

"Well we better get on and choose a costume for you...time is getting on. How about a big rabbit? Do you fancy being a rabbit?"

"Not really" mused Catherine a she pawed through the costumes laying all over Bessie's settee. "Oh now this will do me...she held up a doctors white coat complete with stethoscope and thermometer." And _this _will be great for Sportacus!" Bessie gave her a large bag and Catherine put the costumes in it.

There was a knock on the door and the two men appeared, the Mayor ruffled and exhausted, and Sportacus, looking as fresh as always. He hadn't even broken a sweat. He winked in Catherine's direction, "Do you have a costume?", he asked.

"Yep...and one for you" she smiled at the thought of his face when he saw it.

"What is it?" he asked ,trying to snatch the bag that contained the costumes from her.

"I'll show you when we get back to the airship" she promised.

"I'm going as Cleopatra" exclaimed Bessie, "I made the costume myself. Milford is going as Caesar!"

"Wow, Caesar!" repeated Catherine.

"I made him a toga" Bessie continued, and Milford became a little embarrassed, until sportacus and Catherine reassured him that he would look wonderful in a toga.

"Anyway, we better go and start getting ready" Catherine said, as she took hold of Sportacus's hand. "See you at 2"

"Bye-bye" called Milford as the pair left Bessie's house. "Such a lovely couple aren't they?" he mumbled. Bessie was too busy practising her Cleopatra wak to hear him.

"Come on, show me which costume you've picked for me" Sportacus urged, as they arrived back in the airship

"O.K" Catherine reached into the bag, and pulled out a policeman's uniform..."Look, isn't it great..it even has handcuffs!"

"You want me to go as a _policeman_?" Sportacus took the costume from her, and held it up agaisnt himself. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely! You will look _so_ hot in that. You may have to arrest me for a very indecent assault"

"I guess there's only one way to find out!" he said, as he began removing his Sportacus suit.

"I guess there is" she agreed ,as she lay back on the bed and prepared to enjoy the show...after all they still had half an hour before they had to leave!


End file.
